Better than Candy KanonxBou
by Thalia-San
Summary: Bou is freaked out about Miku kissing him, but Kanon is welcome to. An' Cafe' yaoi, malexmale, not terribly explicit. If you don't enjoy yaoi, do not read this one clearly labled as YAOI.


KanonXBou

"Why do you let him do that?" Kanon asked, snickering as Bou tried desperately to clean out his mouth of any salivary remnants of Miku's sneak-kiss seconds earlier.

"I didn't exactly have a chance to stop him, did I? He always goes in when I don't expect it." Bou sniffed after spitting mouthwash into the bathroom sink.

"You know, if you ever kissed him back he would probably go insane with joy."

"Sure;" Bou sent a chillingly serious glare at the raven-haired bassist, "But, as you know, I don't want HIM to kiss me."

"I'm sure I have no clue what you're talking about." Kanon teased the flustered man, who pursed his lips angrily.

"Kanon, we've been together for years, don't be silly. As my boyfriend, I'd expect you to be a bit more upset when Miku does this stuff to me. Like a normal boyfriend!" Bou snapped, pouting cutely at the other man.

"It's Miku, he doesn't mean anything by it. Please don't pout like that Bou, It's too cute." Kanon begged; barely able to stand the sight of the adorable expression.

"My lips are unclean, Kanon! Fix them!" Bou demanded, not releasing his adorably powerful expression. Kanon chuckled before stepping in and placing a light kiss on the blonde's lips. "Not enough, they're still jaded!" the guitarist whined, pulling Kanon's mouth back to his fiercely. The bassist smirked against the blonde, deepening the kiss and gaining a brief exploration of the depths of his mouth before pulling away.

"You taste like mint." He smirked at Bou, who smiled cutely back. "You know, we could just tell the rest of the guys. They wouldn't care."

"Kanon, no. I don't want all of Japan to know about us." Kanon opened his mouth to reply, but Bou set a gentle finger over his lips to keep him quiet, "Besides, if everyone know, we'd never be alone enough to do _this_."

"Do what exactly?" the bassist asked, watching closely as the blonde slid to the bathroom door and checked the lock, then leaned back against the wood before pulling a piece of candy from his skirt pocket. Keeping intense eye contact with Kanon, Bou slowly unwrapped the cherry treat, then set it on his tongue.

"Mmmm." Bou moaned, closing his eyes and tilting his head back as he savored the hard-candy.

"Bou, you're teasing me." Kanon muttered, dangerously aware of the heat rising in his lower abdomen as Bou moaned again, and pursed his lips.

"Do you want some?" The guitarist sighed, allowing the candy to come into view between his feminine lips as he stared seductively under his wispy bangs. Kanon approached, licking his lips as he eyed the red sugar, and stopped just in front of the blonde, mere centimeters from his face.

"You know we don't have time for this, right?" the bassist hissed. Bou's eyes glittered as he moved the candy back to his tongue again. Kanon leaned in and kissed the blonde fiercely, taking the treat into his own mouth. He continued ravaging Bou's mouth though, and soon moved the candy to the depths of his own orifice as their tongues clashed carnally. The guitarist let his hands explore as he slid them delicately under the dark-haired man's t-shirt. He traced Kanon's ribs and muscles slowly before sliding his fingers down to fluidly undo the button of the bassist's loose pants. As they fell, Bou pulled away the leaned into his lover's ear after sliding down the boxers as well;

"Are you enjoying my candy?" He asked breathily. Kanon replied with a sensual moan, "Good, 'cause now I need to find something else to-" the blonde leaned in closer to bite Kanon's earlobe lightly, "Suck on." The bassist shuddered with pleasure before Bou slid fluidly down the door and took his length, now twitching with desire, into his candy-sweetened mouth. Within mere seconds, Kanon was panting, and leaning forward against the door to support himself.

"Bou, Christ." Te bassist hissed, opening his eyes to watch Bou's ministrations as he licked and sucked at an agonizing pace.

"Mmmm?" Bou moaned back, glancing at his lover as he continued his work with a heated gaze.

"I'm gonna…shit!" The raven-haired grimiced, "Comme, Bou!" Below, the blonde smirked, before running his bottom teeth along the throbbing vein, stimulating Kanon over the edge. As the bassist hunched against the door to recover, Bou pulled his pants back up, and buttoned them on, smiling happily at the panting man.

"Kanon, you're better than any candy." He cooed. Kanon looked up at the man with a wild spark, before savagely pulling him into a fierce kiss, making Bou moan in pleasure.

"Hello?" A knock came at the bathroom door, "Bou?" The blonde sighed in annoyance, pulling back enough to speak.

"Yes Miku?" The blonde asked, trying to catch his breath. Kanon glanced sideways enough to see the door in order to give it an acid-filled glare.

"Are you okay? I was just joking around." Miku muttered.

"I'm fine. Kanon had a make-up disaster." Kanon cocked an eyebrow at the blonde; who just shrugged.

" Oh, okay! Well we're starting the comment soon, so you two better get out here!" The singer chimed happily before the two lovers heard him walk off.

"A make-up disaster?" Kanon snickered

"I had to say something besides 'fuck off'."The blonde looked up innocently.

"What about you? You didn't get much pleasure out of this." The bassist leaned in to kiss the other's neck softly.

"Mmmmm, I got enough for now. However, I do expect my 'roommate' to do whatever I want him to tonight." Bou smiled, turning to catch Kanon's lips with his briefly.

"Oh he will… Bou?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Kanon. And now we need to get out before Miku misses us too much." The blonde giggled as Kanon pouted, but released his hold; "It's only a few hours, silly."

"Oh but you're so tempting."

"Mm-Hmm, but then again, so are you." Bo pecked the bassist's lips once more.

"Am I presentable?" Kanon asked after ruffling up his hair a bit more.

"You're just a vision. Me?"

"Perfect." Bou turned and opened the door before skipping out. Kanon took a deep breath, then followed with his classic scowl on his face.


End file.
